manhuntfandomcom-20200223-history
Press Coverage
:"I'm going to deal with Starkweather personally, thank him for my 'second chance.' You're my backup if I don't make it alive. Have a nice life." :- Cash, to the Journalist Press Coverage is the 15th scene of ''Manhunt'' where Cash escorts the Journalist to her apartment. Mission Cash and the Journalist come to a road block, so decide to go on foot. It isn't long before they come across Carcer City Police Department officers working for Gary Schaffer who has been paid off by Starkweather. Cash repeatedly has the Journalist wait behind while he clears the path ahead and then comes back for her. If Cash goes too far, she will panic and come searching for him. They then arrive at her apartment which they find is full of more cops. Once Cash kills them, the Journalist reveals her evidence against Starkweather and Cash tells her to take it and run while he decides to go after Starkweather, so he leaves. Cash then makes his way towards the subway through more streets and alleyways, killing more cops along the way. Characters *James Earl Cash *Journalist *CCPD *Gary Schaffer (audio only) *Starkweather (audio only) Weapons and Items Green Class *Glass Shard (7x) Blue Class *Crowbar (2x) *Nightstick (2x) *Revolver (17x) *Light Handgun (2x) *Heavy Handgun (1x, hidden in a police van) Red Class *Shotgun (11x) *Sniper Rifle (2x) Yellow Class *Glass Bottle (2x) *Brick (1x) *Can (1x, also by damaging a vending machine) Pickups * Shotgun shells (2x) * Sniper Rifle Bullets (1x) Gallery manhunt 2011-07-07 20-57-08-82.JPG manhunt 2011-07-07 20-59-54-57.JPG manhunt 2011-07-07 21-00-58-97.JPG manhunt 2011-07-07 21-02-32-94.JPG manhunt 2011-07-07 21-04-06-05.JPG manhunt 2011-07-07 21-07-00-88.JPG calendar.jpg|The Calendar in the Reporter's Apartment, featuring Manhunt's release date. Beta_Cash_Picture.jpg|A bulletin board in the Reporter's Apartment, featuring the beta version of James Earl Cash as a mugshot. Rewards *Wrong Side of the Tracks - Completion. *Art panel 15 in Bonus Material - 3 star ranking. *Monkey skin Cheat - 5 star ranking & 5 star ranking in Wrong Side of the Tracks (5 star ranking can only be achieved on hardcore difficulty). *Monkey See, Monkey Die - 3 star ranking & 3 star ranking in Mouth of Madness, Doing Time, Kill The Rabbit and Divided They Fall. Video Walkthroughs File:"Manhunt_1",_full_walkthrough_(Hardcore_difficulty),_Scene_15_-_Press_Coverage,_Part_1_2|Part 1 File:"Manhunt_1",_full_walkthrough_(Hardcore_difficulty),_Scene_15_-_Press_Coverage,_Part_2_2|Part 2 Trivia *Inside the Reporter's Apartment, there's a calender with the date November 19th, 2003 marked with a smiley face, which was the release date for Manhunt. *In the room where the evidence is kept, there's a notice board with a picture of beta Cash pinned to it. *Where the road is under construction, there's a yellow power generator that can be turned on to create noise and distract hunters. *Inside the first CCPD Boxville that the player comes across, there is a hidden Heavy Handgun locked inside with painkillers. The Crowbar is required to break open the back doors of the van to retrieve the contents. If one keeps the crowbar for the rest of the map, they can open doors to other vans for additional painkillers, a shotgun, and sniper rifle ammunition. *This is the only appearance of the Nightstick in Manhunt. *If the Journalist is left far behind for too long, she will panic and eventually will start searching for Cash. This can endanger both her and the player, so it's recommended to always keep her close. If the police see her, they will come and beat her to death, which will result in a scene failure. *This scene goes against the Journalist's objective, as described in her introductory appearance in Born Again: she states that she needs to obtain the "footage and testimony of Cash in court". Only such footage would be stored within a building of law enforcement, rather than her apartment, as she clearly says she has yet to obtain the evidence. *Originally Cash would have taken the dossier from the Journalist, unused dialog for this still exist in the game files. *This scene has 32 hunters. Category:Missions Category:Missions in Manhunt